


Seeing 2 Reds

by AllMyBrokenStrings



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Romance, Attempted Murder, Awkward Romance, Based on a Creepypasta, Brutal Murder, Creepypasta, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gay Male Character, Lol peepee, M/M, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, Murderers, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reader has a peepee, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Serial Killers, Slow Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyBrokenStrings/pseuds/AllMyBrokenStrings
Summary: (Y/n) is a 16 year old boy who doesn't care about finding his soulmate, at least, not until a serial killer comes to town. You know what they say, love is a battle field.~Say that you want me every day, That you want me every way That you need me, Got me trippin' super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger, Feel the pain getting bigger, Go insane from the bitter feeling, Trippin' super psycho love. - Simon Curtis





	1. Mental

men·tal

/ˈmen(t)l/

_adjective_

  1.  

relating to the mind.

  2. relating to disorders of the mind.




* * *

(Y/n) smiles at the pedestrians as he walks down the sidewalk back home. He was at Wal-Mart buying school supplies since school was starting soon on August 8Th. Shame its on a Wednesday, always a Wednesday. The 16 year hated high school, so after he finishes his Sophomore year, he was getting his G.E.D. and heading to a University. He didn't care if that lowered his chance of finding his soulmate.

It was called the "Red String of Fate". A invisible red string was tied around a person's pinky and their soulmate's pinky. It only becomes visible when you see your soulmate for the first time. His parents were soul-mates, hell, everyone in his family had their soul-mates before the age of 15. But (Y/n) of course, was a special case. He was uninterested in finding the love of his life, what was the point? He didn't need one to live, he was getting by just fine without one.

(Y/n)'s new backpack that was filled with newly bought school supplies was starting to hurt his back. Frowning, the (tall/short) male started walking faster under the sun's blazing heat in the hopes to heat home faster. (Y/n) moved out of his parents house 5 months ago into a shared apartment with his best friend Jennifer. Jennifer and (Y/n) had grown up together since they were in diappers. She found her soulmate very early when she was 7, making (Y/n) a third wheel. Not that he cared, she never neglected him.

(Y/n) sighed as he finally reached his 2 bedroom apartment, happy that it was on the first floor. Unlocking the door, he sees Jenny sleeping on the couch. Smiling, he walks to his room and puts his backpack down. He opens a box of black pens and takes one out. Going back to the living-room, he draw a happy face on her forehead.

Being the giggly bitch he was, his laughter ended up waking her. She yawns as she stretches, her hand accidentally smacking (Y/n) in the face.

"What did you do..." she frowns seeing the pen in his hand, "Did you draw dick on me?"

She gets up to look at herself in the mirror in her bathroom. (Y/n) only rolls his eyes as he turns the t.v. on. There was nothing interesting on, so he just left it on the news channel. Jennifer comes out the bathroom with a wet rag, she was rubbing it against her forehead.

"Dude, sometimes I think you're men-"

"-Wait," (Y/n) cuts her off by turning the t.v. up.

"...6 foot 3 with black hair and dark blue eyes," a picture was shown of a surprisingly handsome man who seems to be in his 20's, "He goes by "Jeff the Killer". He is currently in the city of Buckeye, Arizona and we advise you to please lock all windows and doors. Stay inside, and stay alive. His name is Jefferey Woods, if you see this man, please hide and call the police-"

The t.v. abruptly turns off.

"Hey!" (Y/n) shouts at Jenny, "He's here in the neighborhood, dude. Why you turn it off?"

"Alec is gonna be here soon, go to your room and watch it," she explains while she starts cleaning the living-room.

(Y/n) rolls his eyes before getting up from the sofa. He goes to the kitchen to get a cup of Dipping Dots from the fridge and a cold water bottle. Walking to his room he turns the t.v. on and changes it to the news channel. He places his Dipping Dots and water on the bed as he walks to his window.

"...ffery was last seen at 720 East Narramore Ave. last night," the blonde woman on t.v. informed.

(Y/n) frowned as he locks his window shut. That was too close to where he lived.

"Please lock your windows and doors. We advise you all to stay inside until informed otherwise."

(Y/n) turns the t.v. off as he gets into bed. He charges his phone and grabs his tablet. Going to Youtube, he decided to re-watch Who Killed Markiplier. Opening his Dipping Dots, he enjoys himself for a while. After the 3rd episode, he ends up falling a sleep with a mouth full of Dipping Dots.


	2. Anxious

anx·ious

/ˈaNG(k)SHəs/

_adjective_

adjective:  **anxious**

  1.  

experiencing worry, unease, or nervousness, typically about an imminent event or something with an uncertain outcome.




* * *

A knife met the edge of the window pane, digging into the lock that kept the window closed together. On the other side was a female with long black hair. The brunette seemed to be in a deep sleep since she didn't even stir when the window's lock snapped open. The man with the kitchen knife grinned as he pushed the window up to open it.

The man in the white hoody put the knife in his mouth. He backed up and took a running start towards the window. He gripped the windows edge on top and lifted himself and hoisted his legs up into the window. Making sure his toes touched the floor so he was quiet, he threw the rest of his body inside. His fingertips then his palms made contact with the floor, making his entrance almost silent.

Taking the knife out if his mouth, the 21 year old looked at the sleeping girl who seemed to be in her teens, she was still asleep. He stood up and walked to her door, it was open. He walked out to see a closed door. Walking to it, he opened it as quietly as he could, but it squeaked a bit. Grimacing, he checked to see the sleeping body on the bed was still asleep.

The body was a (tall/short) male with (h/l) (h/c) hair and soft features. The teen was only in his boxers, his covers thrown on the floor and body spread across the bed in a star shape. The intruder rolled his blue eyes as he walked to the body. He might as well kill this one since he was here. He grinned as the thought of making someone beautiful with red crossed his mind.

He raised his knife in the at the (brunette/blond/redhead), ready to strike down. That was until something caught his eyes.

It was a thin, red string floating in the air.

The killer furrowed his eyebrows together as he followed the red string. It was tied around his right pinky finger, the hand that held the knife. No. This should _not_  be happening. His soulmate...he shouldn't even _have_  a soulmate. Following to where it lead to, he saw it was wrapped around the pinky of the teenage boy he was _just_ about to stab.

He groaned. He's not even gay! This wasn't going to stop him. Raising the knife once more, he....he does nothing but that. He doesn't swing down, _couldn't_ swing down.

The killer frowns in frustration. He doesn't bother being quiet, he stomps his way out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Running towards the girls room, he gets out the window, not bothering to close the window. He stands outside the window to catch his breathe, his chest squeezing with an ache he can't describe.

He hears a scared female gasp. He doesn't look back as he runs away.

\----

\----

Jennifer gasps as she sees a man outside her _open_ window, a knife in his hand. He must've heard her because she doesn't have a chance to breathe before he runs away. Jumping over the black fence the surrounded the apartment complex, he doesn't look back. She runs out of her room towards (Y/n)'s room and opens his door.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n), wake up!" She cries, shaking her bestfriend awake.

Said 16 year old wakes up with a jump.

"What?! What?!?!" He asked with panic.

Jennifer shifts anxiously, "He was here! He was here!" She cries.

"Who?" He asked worried.

"Jeff the Killer!" She shouts, "He was outside my window and just _ran_!"

(Y/n) groans. _Shit_. He hated calling the police. The male throws a large t-shirt on and walked to Jenny's room to see the open window. He noticed the broken lock. Son of a Biscuit Eater.


	3. Known

known

/nōn/

_adjective_

  1.  

recognized, familiar, or within the scope of knowledge.




* * *

(Y/n) smiled as he closed the door as the police woman walked in with a "Good Afternoon" despite it being almost midnight. She turns to see Jennifer sitting on the couch with a worried face.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the female officer asked curiously.

"I heard a door slam," Jennifer begins, "So that woke me up. I looked up and my door was still open. I looked around and saw his back against my window. Which, by the way, I locked, I guessed he heard me get up from my bed because he tensed up and just hauled ass."

Officer Ren smiled as she write Jennifer's words down: "Do you remember which way he went?"

"No, sorry. I just saw him jump over the fence, but I couldn't see that far out in the dark," Jennifer apologized.

"That's okay," the officer looked to (Y/n), "And you? Where were you doing all this?"

(Y/n) smiled sheepishly, "My ass was asleep."

The female officer rolled her eyes, "Of course. Care to show me your window?"

Jennifer gets up to go to her room while (Y/n) and Officer Ren follow.

(Y/n) points to the window's broken lock: "The window was locked shut, but I bet he used something to pry it open. Most likely a knife or something if the sort."

The officer squints as she gets closer to the window: "Good eyes. You know your stuff."

"I can tell you this," Officer Ren begins, "Jeff the Killer doesn't just leaves his work unfinished. If anything, he'll come back when you least expect it and finish the job."

"Well, that's unfortunate," (Y/n) shrugs.

"Yeaaah, it really is," the Officer Ren draws out, "So until we can confirm he's out of the area, you kids should be really careful."

"Don't have to tell me twice," (Y/n) chuckles.

\----

\----

"Have a good night," (Y/n) waves to the officer as he closes the front door.

(Y/n) frowns as he hits his head against the door, "Whyyyy is this happening? This is the worst day ever?"

"Why? Because of Jeff the Kilker?" Jennifer asked genuinely.

(Y/n) squints in disbelief, "No, because it's a little humid-YES! BECAUSE OF JEFF THE KILLER!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Jennifer shouts back, "YOU COULD'VE BEEN UPSET ABOUT THE RAIN OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!"

(Y/n) sighs, "Sorry, let's...let's just sleep on the couch tonight. I don't know about you, but I know don't wanna sleep alone tonight."

Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Alright. Fine."

\----

\----

Jeff groans at the reflection of himself in the puddles as he walks back "home". Which was just an abandoned manson, but it was home none the less. The building was in the middle of nowhere, it was squat for other killers too. Buckeye was famous for the amount of murderers they had in the city. The red string wont go away from his pinky, it keeps leading back to the apartment that he was just at.

He knows he should've killed those kids, but...he has a soulmate! Max is angry. He doesn't _want_ a soulmate. He _doesn't_ need one. He's Jeff the Killef! The killer to prevent soul-mates from meeting! God, the irony!

He hates himself.


	4. Suspicious

sus·pi·cious

/səˈspiSHəs/

_adjective_

adjective:  **suspicious**

  1. having or showing a cautious distrust of someone or something.




* * *

"(Y/n), is it true the Jeff the Killer went to your house?!" A female voice interrupted (Y/n)'s conversation with his friends.

It was Wednesday, the first day of his Sophomore year, and the big talk was Jennifer and him. It was 7:45A.M. and (Y/n) and his friend Xavier were outside Circle K, about to go inside.

"One, mind your business," Xavier spoke then turned to look at (Y/n), "And two, Jefferdoodle was gonna kill you?"

(Y/n) sighed, "*Chismosa."

(Y/n) opened the door when he saw someone about to walk out. With that opening, he walked inside once the man was out of the way. The three teenagers put their backpacks down by the door once they were in. (Y/n) went to go get a PolorPop Slushy while the other 2 followed.

"Bro, you could've died. Are you alright?" Xavier asked with worry.

(Y/n) chuckled as he filled his cup with Coca Cola: "Considering I'm still alive, yeah, I'm fine."

"Jenny said she saw him! Did you see him too?" The anonymous girl said.

"So Jenny told you?" (Y/n) hums, "Bet she also told you to not tell me she's the one who told you."

"Wellll, it's been nice," the girl spoke nervously.

She rushed to get her backpack and out the door. Xavier and (Y/n) only rose their eyebrow in confusion.

"Girls are weird," they spoke in unison.

(Y/n) looked back to the glass door they came in through and saw a man in a hoodie follow the girl. (Y/n) furrowed his eyebrows together and he gave the cup to Xavier.

"Pay for me, I'll see you in class," (Y/n) spoke in a rush while speed walking to the door, leaving his backpack behind.

He heard Xavier called out to him, but he paid no attention. (Y/n) saw the man and girl turn a corner. (Y/n) ran after them, at least he tried. He passed P.E. with a C-, so he did the best he could. Not that he cared he wasn't in the best shape, the adrenaline gave him a boost at the moment. He crossed the street and turned the same corner but the two were no where to be found.

The alleyway he saw them turn into was suspiciously quiet. He walked as silently as he could across the dirt path covered in dead leaves, trying not to alarm anyone or anything. There were many turns he could take, but he decided to continue forward, not wanting to get lost. At the end of the alleyway, was the high school, he knew that much since he took this was before. But every other turn was new to him.

Then he heard faint muffled screams from ahead of him. He was frozen. The sound of something wet sloshed around as the muffled screaming became more violent. His eyes stung with tears as walked slowly forward. (Y/n)' breathing became uneven as the sounds became louder.

The sounds of muffled screaming and skin ripping apart made him uneasy. The smell of blood filled his senses and he felt a heavy feeling in his stomach. Then everything was quiet. (Y/n) stopped moving.

(Y/n) heard someone running. At first, it seemed as though someone was running to him then was running away. (Y/n) stayed still, his hands covering his mouth to quiet his breathing, a few tears escaping his eyes. The footsteps were so faint, so (Y/n) continued forward. After a minute of walking he hit a dead end, well he hit the back of the high school building.

(Y/n) turned back around and screamed and fell, his ass hitting the ground as he crawled backwards to get away with what he was seeing.

The girl was hanging from a tree branch, her shirt and legging were in shreds, as if someone forcefully tore away her clothes. Blood was gushing out from between her legs; she was raped. Her sides were slashed, muscle and tissue hung out. Her stomach was cut open, and everything was spilling out onto the ground. Though, her intestines were used to hang her from the tall tree.

Blood spilling from her mouth and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. The poor girls intestines weren't strong enough to hold her weight. It ripped and her body fell with a hard, loud _**SMACK**_! (Y/n) sobbed and cried as she made contact with the ground, her blood splattering everywhere, sprinkling (Y/n)'s clothes and face with her blood. He scrambled to get back up, running away from the dead body before him.

He saw Xavier about to enter the gate. He was holding both his backpack and his soda.

"XAVIER!" (Y/n) sobbed.

Xavier turned to the source of the yell and dropped the cup and both their backpacks to the ground and ran to (Y/n).

"What the hell happened to you?!?! Are you okay?!?!" Xavier questioned.

(Y/n) cried, "SHE'S DEAD! HE KILLED HER!"

"Who?!?!" Xavier ran towards where (Y/n) came from.

He immediately stopped and gasped at the sight if the dead body on the ground. His face scrunched up as his stomach couldn't handle what he smelt and threw up.

\----

\----

A killer watched the scene from afar. If only that girl was a fast runner. She could've made it.

* * *

*It means nosy in spanish

 


	5. Friendly

friend·ly

/ˈfren(d)lē/

_adjective_

adjective:  **friendly** ; comparative adjective:  **friendlier** ; superlative adjective:  **friendliest**

  1.  

kind and pleasant.




* * *

(Y/n) furrowed his eyebrows as the police car drove him and Jennifer home. (Y/n) washed his face off, but the blood of the girl -which he learned her name was Gabby- still remained on his clothes. Turned out, Gabby was Jennifer's best friend. When she heard the news, she couldn't stop crying. Right now, she's calmed down a bit, but she was being indifferent.

The police officer will be dropping Xavier off with (Y/n) and Jennifer since he was planning to stay the night at their apartment. (Y/n) frowns. He hopes Xavier will be fine. He hopes Jennifer will be okay after all this as well. On their way home, he couldn't help but feel watched. He turns to Jennifer.

"Do you feel that?" He asked her quietly.

She didn't respond. After a second though, she replied.

"We're being watched," she whispered, almost inaudible.

(Y/n)'s frown deepens. _Well **shit**._

\----

\----

"I need a break from you," (Y/n) tells Xavier jokingly, "I'll bid your ass adue."

Xavier chuckles are he throws an eraser at (Y/n), "Guess I'll just tuck my head between my legs and kiss my ass goodbye."

"So...how're you doing?" (Y/n) asked.

Xavier shifts on (Y/n)' bed, "I guess I'm okay. A bit traumatized, but who wouldn't be, ya know?"

(Y/n) smiles, "Yeah, I'm worried about Jenny though. Gabby was her best friend. What if I lose you?"

Xavier smiles softly, "Thanks, but I'm a bad bitch, they can't kill me! I'm not going anywhere."

(Y/n) shakes his head, "In all seriousness, I love you, man. Pro homo."

Xavier raises an eyebrow, "Don't you mean "No Homo"?"

"Bro, it's 2018. We support gays. Pro homo," (Y/n) scoffs as if it were obvious.

Xavier smiles and sighs, "You sure are a special snowflake, (Y/n)."

\----

\----

He hated seeing them together. The pit of his stomach boiled as he was met with a new feeling. Jealousy. Jeff snarled at the sight of his soulmate talking to another. He didn't like his soulmate! But...it was _his_ soulmate. He'd have to eliminate the problem.

\----

\----

Jeff reopened the window to girl's window, careful to enter. He walked out of her room to see that the boy talking to his soulmate was sleeping on the couch in the living room. Jeff the Killer grinned as he walked over to the blonde.

He placed his hand roughly over the blond's mouth. As quickly as he could, he stabbed him in the neck, twisting the knife in all different directions. The blood's mouth gurgles with blood as he died instantly, his eye opened in shock due to the quick pain. He pulled out the knife, blood spaying out onto the carpet floor.

Jeff was about to leave, when the red string tied around his right pinky caught his eye. It was leading to his soulmates room. He walked to the door, and was about to open it but...

Shaking his head he headed to the girls room and quickly existed. His soulmate can meet him never. Jeff doesn't need that burden. What's he gonna do with him? Let alone a soulmate? Well, it doesn't matter. Until he knows what to do, on one can make googly eyes with (Y/n). No one.


	6. Psychological

psy·cho·log·i·cal

/ˌsīkəˈläjək(ə)l/

_adjective_

adjective:  **psychological**

  1. of, affecting, or arising in the mind; related to the mental and emotional state of a person.




* * *

A loud, girlish scream woke Jennifer up. She jumps out of bed to see (Y/n) hunched over on the floor on his hands and knees crying. She gags when she sees Xavier's corpse on her couch. Her eyes widen as she screams loud. Quickly going to the bathroom, she kneels in front of the toilet and let her stomach empty out into the bowl. She sobs as her throat burned with the stomach acid since she had nothing to eat yesterday, so her stomach was empty. 

She quickly cleans herself as a knock on the door intruded her hearing. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she opened the door. It was her next door neighbor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!?! I heard some screaming!" Their neighbor and High School principle, Estella, asked with concern.

Jennifer sobs as she hugs Estella, "Call 911, please!"

Estella nods as she quickly pulls her phone out to do so, putting it on speaker.

"911, wha-"

Estella cuts the man off on the phone, "-I need the police-"

"-and an Ambulance-" Jennifer cuts in quietly.

Estella furrows her eyes, "And an Ambulance, please!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I need you to tell me what's going on!" The man on the phone states.

Jennifer sobs, "It was Jeff the Killer!"

Estella widen her eyes as she gasps, "JEFF THE KILLER WAS HERE! PLEASE BRING SOMEONE NOW!"

The man on the phone was silent for a second, "Okay, I need your name and the address please."

"Jennifer Ortiz," Jennifer says.

"Jenifer Ortiz, and the address is 720 East Narramore Avenue Apartment 13. On the first floor," Estella says, looking at the number on Jennifer's door.

"Okay, the police and an ambulance are on their way in about 5 minutes." The man says.

\----

\----

Estella gags at the sight of Xavier, (Y/n) is still crying on the floor. Jennifer frowns as she walks to him.

Rubbing his back, she whispers, "Come on, get up, (Y/n)."

(Y/n) gets up and hugs Jennifer. This wasn't right. Why was Jeff tormenting them? Why them? Why did Jeff have to take away the second closest person he ever had? What did (Y/n) and Jennifer have that he didn't like?

There was a knock on the door, since Jennifer was busty comforting (Y/n), Estella went to answer it.

"Jennifer Ortiz?" The female voice spoke.

Jennifer let go of the (brunette/blonde/redhead), "That's me...Officer Ren..."

It was the same police officer that did Gabby's case.

"Jeff the Killer?" She spoke as he saw Xavier's body, "What's his name?"

(Y/n) spoke with a broken voice, "Xavier Temple."

Officer Ren took out her notepad, "I'm sorry this has happened, kids...but I need you to tell me what happened.

"My alarm went off for school, since I like waking up early to shower," (Y/n) says, "So I was gonna go get some water, and I just see-" the emotional boy couldn't finished his sentence.

Jennifer speaks up, "I heard (Y/n) scream and that woke me up. I was gonna go check on him, but I saw him here with Xavier."

"And you, ma'am?" Officer Ren ask the lady older then the other two.

"I heard screaming, so I came to see if something was wrong," Estella states.

"Well, I'm gonna need you three to come with me. It's not safe here." Officer Ren speaks as she walks out the door.

The Jennifer and (Y/n) look at each other, "But school-"

"-Don't worry about it, I'll give your principle a note. And I'm assuming you work, ma'am?" Officer Ren asks.

"Yes, and I can't miss it. I AM the principle to their school." She says.

"I'm sorry, but they way Jeff The Killer's patterns are, he's killing off the witnesses of the murders, and you three might be next," She speaks with authority.

(Y/n), Jennifer, and Estella nod as they follow Officer Ren to her car.


	7. Powerful

pow·er·ful

ˈpou(ə)rfəl/

_adjective_

  1.  

having great power or strength




* * *

After a long night of interrogation, Jennifer, (Y/n) and the principle Estella left the police station to home. Jennifer and (Y/n) slept in Estella's apartment since-now the FBI was also involved-the apartment still had the corpse of Xavier there. And the blood needed to be cleaned up. At first, (Y/n) was sad, upset that all of this was happening. Now, he's just angry. What the fuck is Jeff the Killer's problem?

Who the fuck does he think he is entering their lives and ruining them?

(Y/n) thinks it's all ridiculous. There was no report of Jeff's murders except Gabby's and Xavier. It was like he was solemnly focusing on (Y/n) and Jenny now. It was like Jeff was obsessed with them. Which was bullshit. Since his main victims were adults, (Y/n) is scared he'll go after their principle next.

\----

\----

(Y/n) laid awake in Estella's living room at 3:30 in the morning. He couldn't sleep. The past 2 days finally catching up to him as silent tears stained his cheeks. He wanted Gabby back for Jennifer's sake. And he wanted Xavier back too. God he misses him already.

But what's (Y/n) to do? He's dead. He's dead and nothing will bring him back. It makes (Y/n) regret the times he took Xavier for granted. The times he made fun of him. The times he had gotten into a fight with him. Both physical and verbal.

And now, he can't even say he's sorry. (Y/n) was always too stubborn to apologize for his actions. The boys just kind of found their way to each other in the end. In the end, it was always Xavier saying sorry. Not that it mattered, what mattered is that they always made up.

(Y/n) lets out a shaky sigh as he sits up from the floor he was sleeping on, the couch occupied by Jennifer. (Y/n) pushes himself to stand up, going to the kitchen to get water. He opened the cupboards to get a glass cup. He filled it with water and drank to cups. He washed the cup and left it in the sink.

He walked back to the living room. Right when he was about to lay down, he heard a click.

(Y/n) froze. _What was that?_ He heard it again. _**Click. Click. Click. Click.**_  (Y/n) widen his eyes when he realizes it was coming from the front door. Standing back up, facing towards the door, he eyed the door that seemed to shake as the clicking continued. Someone was breaking in.

He couldn't move. _Move, God Damn-it, Move!_

The door opened.

(Y/n) was met with bright, yet dark blue eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight that shown through the doors opening. The man-(Y/n) thinks its a man-had a knife in his hands. But what realy caught (Y/n)'s attention, was the red string that was tied to his pinky, floating in the air as he gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me."


	8. Kidnapper

kid·nap·per

ˈkidˌnapər/

_noun_

noun:  **kidnapper** ; plural noun:  **kidnappers**

  1. a person who abducts someone and holds them captive, typically to obtain a ransom.




* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Both Jeff the Killer and (Y/n) spoke at the same time.

"Jinx," (Y/n) whispered.

It seemed as though he heard him because Jeff chuckled before throwing the knife in (Y/n)'s direction. (Y/n) yelped before moving to the right, the knife gazing over his left cheek. The knife got stuck on the wall behind him. (Y/n) would think he completely dodged that, but he felt something wet on his cheek. Lightly touching his cheek, he pulled his hand back to see-yup, that's blood alright.

"Is that anyway to treat your soulmate?" (Y/n) whispered half teasingly.

Out of fucking nowhere, Jeff lunged at him, pushing (Y/n) against the wall next to the knife stuck in it. Jeff roughly placed his hand over (Y/n)'s mouth.

"You talk to much," Jeff mumbled.

(Y/n) furrowed his brows before licking the hand on his mouth.

"Ew, you fucker!" The murderer complained before pulling his hand off, wiping it on his jeans.

"I talk just enough, thank you," (Y/n) spat out.

Jeff strings pulls the knife out of the wall before bringing it to the teenagers throat.

"You're coming with me, any funny tricks, and this is going right through your neck," Jeff the Killer threatened with a grin.

(Y/n) just smugly smirked, smirked the smugliest smirkiest smirk that has ever been smirked smugly, "Go ahead, peepeehead."

Jeff the Killer lets out a laugh, pressing the blade hard enough to draw blood, but not enough to kill (Y/n). The killer pulls the (blonde/brunette/redhead) away from the wall, walking behind the teen with the blade still against his neck.

"You're coming with me short starch," Jeff the Killer states as they walk to the door.

"Short starch? Can't come up with an insult, you sack of poorly packaged horse shit?" Says once they're outside.

Jeff strings closes the door before they walk to the parking lot: "Sure I can, but I'm not sure you can handle it, you slut."

"Ha, jokes on you," (Y/n) tells Jeff as they go to a car without a license plate, "I'm a virgin."

Jeff the Killer laughs as he orders (Y/n) to get in the car. Once he does, Jeff takes the driver side and starts the car.

"You adult virgin," Jeff teases.

(Y/n) furrow his eyebrows, where are you taking me?"

"Oh my God, do you ever shut up?" Jeff the Killer was irritated.

"I'm hoping that if I talk enough, you'll decide I'm too annoying and you'll just bring me back," (Y/n) replies.

Jeff only laughs as he starts the car.

"Do you ever stop laughing? My Jesus, you sound like an evil clown choking on a di-" (Y/n) speaks before Jeff the Killer punches the teen in the throat, knocking him out.

\----

\----

(Y/n) opens his eyes after God knows how long to find an bootleg Link looking man poking at him with a stick.

"Is it dead?" The blonde had a smooth voice.

"No, I made sure he was okay," A deep voice speaks.

"I only cut like the first layer of skin, he's fine. I just knocked his ass out, he was getting annoying," the familiar voice that belonged to Jeff speaks.

"At least he's tied up," The Link man speaks, "Cause he's awake."

Now that (Y/n) had time to gather his surroundings, he notices he is indeed, tied to a chair.

"You tied me up, fucker?" (Y/n) mumbled out.

They laugh, except for Jeff though.

"Now I see why you knocked him out. I wouldn't want to be you while getting cussed out," the deep says.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Jeff the Killer asked offended.

"It means what it means-" the deep voice-who was wearing a blue mask that had black tar like substance running down the mask- man starts.

"-You suck at come backs." Link finishes.

"Yeah? Well, you're short!" Jeff yells.

(Y/n) looks around. The room they're in looks...pretty decent. It was a worn out maroon color, with a king size bed behind the teen with maroon sheets. The window had dark red curtains that were shut together. The floor was just plain wooden tiles. There was a black night stand next to the bed on the right next to the door, and a dresser in the left side of the bed, next to the wall.

What thy hell.


	9. Serial Killer

se·ri·al kill·er

_noun_

noun:  **serial killer** ; plural noun:  **serial killers**

  1. a person who commits a series of murders, often with no apparent motive and typically following a characteristic, predictable behavior pattern.




* * *

"What is this, the Red Room?" (Y/n) asked sarcastically.

"Pfft, yeah. Sure," The Link says, "And I'm not a serial killer."

"Wait..." (Y/n) starts, "I know you...You're BEN Drowned."

(Y/n) turns to the other, "And You're...you're Eyeless Jack. AKA E.J."

E.J. chuckles, "You know your stuff. And what's your name?"

Jeff the Killer speaks before (Y/n) has a chance to, "He's (Y/n) (L/n). He's....my....he's my soulmate."

It quiet for a few seconds. Both E.J. and BEN are lost for words. They then start laughing.

"OH MY GOD! THE JEFF THE KILLER HAS A SOULMATE!" BEN spits out.

Pink dusted the white cheeks of the teased killer, "Guys, this isn't funny! What the hell do I do with him?!"

E.J. chuckles: "It's a little funny. Maybe just keep him. You know, as a little pet."

"No way!" (Y/n) speaks, "I want out! I'm not even gay!"

Jeff the Killer agrees with the teen, "Plus he's a minor."

BEN huffs, "Jeff, you're a serial killer. Why do you care if he's not if age. I'm not telling you to date the dude, just keep him. Maybe Slender will know what to do."

"Yeah, until then, just keep him here," E.J. smiles.

"This just turned into some creepy fanfiction," (Y/n) grimace.

Jeff snickers, "You nerd, you read fanfiction? Oh! I bet there's some about us, huh?"

(Y/n) frowns, "I don't read fanfics. My friend does. And why would anyone want to date you guys? You're murderers!"

Jeff only rolls his eyes, "You's be surprised. There's a bunch of freaks out there."

BEN sighs, "Whatever. I'm bored. I'm going out. Jeff, E.J., you guys coming?"

"Sure," E.J. says.

"Whatever," says Jeff.

The trio walks out of the room when (Y/n) calls out to them.

"Wait! You can't...You can't just _leave_ me here like this!" He calls out desperately.

Jeff chuckled, "I tied it so literally anyone can get out. Let's see if you can figure it out."

With that, the three men walk out if the room, closing the door behind themselves. (Y/n) frowned. That's just unfair. Why did they even tie him up? He has no idea where he is. Where. The hell. Could he possibly go?

(Y/n) tried rubbing the rope against the chair and to his surprise, he found the ropes getting loose. Quickly continuing to rub, he managed to fee himself of the binds. He stood up and rubbed the left side of his neck, feeling a bruise from when Jeff hit him. Stretching, (Y/n) walked to the door to open it. But of course, it was locked 

He walked to the window and opened the curtains. The sun was just starting to rise, it was beautiful. And for a moment, (Y/n) let his mind wander. He wonders if Jennifer noticed he was gone already. Or if she cared he was gone at all.

Shaking his head, (Y/n) tried to pull the window open, but to no avail. It was locked shut with no way of unlocking it. Frowning, he knew he could just punch the glass until it shattered, but the boy had low pain tolerance. Plus, it looked like he was on the second floor of the house. The house itself was surrounded by trees.

He wasn't aware Buckeye had woods. He probably isn't even in Buckeye anymore. The curious teen walked to the dresser to open it. Inside were clothes that were ment for men. Mostly black long sleeves and black jeans. Closing it, he sat on the bed. It was pretty comfortable, so he laid down. After a few minutes, (Y/n) fell asleep.


	10. Cold

cold

kōld/

_adjective_

  1. lacking affection or warmth of feeling; unemotional.




* * *

Jeff the killer stares at the male sleeping on the spare bed with a certain glint in his eyes. It was fondness. SIKE! It's mischief. With a Expo marker, Jeff lightly draws a "not a penis" with a dick with a smiley face below it on his cheek. He starts to laugh.

(Y/n) wakes up to the laughter, seeing the marker in his hands he frowns.

"You drew a penis, didn't you?" He questioned.

Jeff only nods, a shit-eating grin adorns his pale face. (Y/n) rolls his eyes before he sits up rubbing the bruise on his neck.

"Normally I'd say 'sorry about that', but I actually could care less," Jeff smiles.

"You know, you should treat your soulmate with more care. Or in case you've forgotten..." (Y/n) trails off as he hold up he right pinky, a red string tied to it, floating in the air as it was tied to the serial killer's right pinky.

"Legend says, if you meet your soulmate, and they die, you will too," (Y/n) continues.

"I know, it's not a legend. It's true," Jeff rolls his eyes, "I just don't care. I'm not afraid to die."

"Well, I am." Is all (Y/n) says as he stands up.

"Yeah, yeah."

Jeff walks to the dresser and picks out blue jeans and a black long sleeve. Opening the drawer on the bottom-which (Y/n) didn't even notice-he pulls out a pair of boxers and socks.

"You stink," Jeff commented, "I'll show you to the bathroom."

(Y/n) raises an eyebrow as he takes a whiff of his armpit-and yup, he hasn't showered in 2 days now that he thinks about it. He follows Jeff- Jeff the killer. The murderer. Not a person. He has to remind himself as he looks at the back of the attractive-in his eyes-male.

He follows Jeff the Killer down the hall of the house they were in. The halls were a light maroon color with 3 doors on the right-that says 7, 9, 11, his room was number 7; and 4 on the left-that says 8, 10, 12. The last door doesn't have a number. They stop at the last door on the left without the number.

Jeff rhe Killer opens the door and pushes (Y/n) in with the clothes. The bathroom was relatively clean. Everything was white. Except for the red, circle carpet on the floor in front of the tub. The towels were red too. And so was the soap. And so was the Shampoo and Conditioner!

"What's with all the red here?" (Y/n) asked as he turns to the brunette.

"Color of blood? I don't know. I just live here, dude," Jeff shrugs.

(Y/n) rolls his (e/c) orbs before closing the door and locking it. The places the clothes on the sink before turning the water on to cold. He hates cold showers, but they're good for the human body. It has something to do with refining the hair and skin.

When it comes to hair and skin, one of the most natural ways to maintain it's appearance is with cold showers. Hot water has the tendency to dry out the skin, so it's best to use cold water to tighten the cuticles and pores, which will prevent them from getting clogged.

HE DOESN'T KNOW! That's what the internet said anyway. (Y/n) striped his clothes are stared at himself in the mirror. God had humbled him with an average looking body at the height of (your height). Though he was a little on the chubby side, his body was still toned. (Y/n) grinned as he saw the "not a penis" with a smiley face on the dick Jeff drew on him.

It was gonna be a bitch scrubbing that off. Getting into the shower, (Y/n) shivered at the cold. Still not used to the brutal temperature he set the shower on. But he had to suck it up like a man. (Y/n) couldn't keep his eyes off the red string the went out of the curtain and probably under the door to Jeff the Killer himself.

He never wanted a soulmate. Let alone a killer one. Haha, get it? A killer soulmate cause his soulmate is-never mind. (Y/n) wanted to let his feelings out, and usually he did this by writing a song or drawing. But his notebooks and pencils were in his shared apartment with Jennifer. God, he misses her. He wonder what her reaction was when she realized he's gone.

She probably didn't even care. Or she thought he was staying with someone else. But (Y/n) knew that Jennifer knew he wouldn't leave without a note of some kind. He hopes she's looking for him just as much as he's looking for a way out of this.


	11. Unknown

un·known

ˌənˈnōn/

_adjective_

  1.  

not known or familiar.




* * *

To say that was a great shower would be an exaggeration. Jeff kept knocking on the door asking if (Y/n) was done yet. Now, (Y/n) likes to take his time showering. So having a serial killer bothering him ticked him off. The clothes fit him surprisingly well, but the shirt was obviously for a woman. The black long sleeve was a a long v-neck, so his collar bones and a bit of his chest were out in the open.

(Y/n) only shrugged it off before folding his clothes and putting the towels on the rack. Opening the door, he sees Jeff the Killer leaning against the wall next to the door on the left.

"Oof, were you waiting for me?" (Y/n) asked before walking back to the room.

Jeff pushes himself off the wall before following the 17 year old.

"You sure took a while," Jeff avoided the question.

"Well, I like a long shower," (Y/n) says before opening the door.

"Want a different shirt? It seems a bit...low," Jeff asked, unable to keep his eyes away.

"No, I'm fine with this one, thank you," (Y/n) may be a prisoner, but he still had manners.

"Okay." Jeff says quickly.

"Why? Does it look that bad?" (Y/n) is suddenly self conscience of himself.

Jeff only rolls his eyes, "You're fine. Come on, you're getting your hair dyed."

(Y/n) pick as his (h/l), (h/c) locks, "What's wrong with my hair?"

"If you're going to the store, then you gotta look different," Jeff says as he walks down the hall, with (Y/n) following suit, "What's your favorite color?"

"Um, (favorite color)." He answers suspiciously.

Jeff talks as they walk up a flight of stairs. There must be a third floor.

"Lucky, we got that color instead of (different color). We're gonna bleach your hair and dye it. It'll talk a while, but it's not like you're in a position to argue." Jeff speaks as they walk into a room without the number on the door.

It must be a bathroom.

"Why am I going to the store?" (Y/n) asked as he sits on the toilet sit lid.

Then a man with a messy mop of brown hair with soft brown eyes walks in, "M-Me and you are going grocery shop-shoping. I'm the least known kill-er, so I won't be recogn-recognized. I-If you wanna get s-something too, you can, that's w-why I'm taking you."

This guy looks to be 17 too, and he seems to have Torrettes.

"Yeaaah," Jeff speaks as he sits on the edge of the bathtub, "Slenderman decided that you'll be staying with us since it could be dangerous for you to be out knowing where we live."

(Y/n) raises an eyebrow as the new guy puts a towel gently around his neck: "I don't even know where we are. I was out during the ride here. And you are?"

Jeff shrugs his shoulder, "We can't take that risk."

"I'm T-Toby," Toby speaks, "The bleach might burn a bit."

\----

\----

After a long 2 and a half hours, (Y/n)'s hair was dyed a beautiful (favorite color) that only he could pull off. Jeff smirks at him.

"Hey not bad. Could be better, but I wouldn't blame they dye," Jeff jokes.

(Y/n) was genuinely offended, "Hey, mind your manners."

"Whatever, you 2 have fun." Jeff the Killer brushes (Y/n) off before leaving the bathroom.

"What if I tey to run away?" (Y/)n asks.

"Y-you won't," Toby says confidently.

"Why am I even staying? I mean, I know why, but still, I'm not a killer like you guys." (Y/n) complains.

"Well, too bad," Toby wips his hands on a red towel, "We-welcome to the family."


	12. Difficult

dif·fi·cult

ˈdifəkəlt/

_adjective_

  1. needing much effort or skill to accomplish, deal with, or understand.




* * *

Toby was wearing a brown hoodie with lighter brown strips on the sleeves. He had blue jeans and weapon holder, but no weapons. Turns out, Tobias is 17 years old like the other (blonde/brunette/redhead). When (Y/n) asked about Toby's mouth guard he wore, Toby only shrugged saying not to worry about it. So of course, (Y/n) respected peoples boundaries and didn't ask anymore questions about it.

They drove in a car with a license plate this time. (Y/n) ended up falling asleep, the car ride seemed to take forever.

\----

\----

"Hey, (Y/n), we're here." Toby spoke gently while shaking the (blonde/brunette/redhead) with (favorite color) dye.

(Y/n) opened his eyes to see them at Walmart.

"You ever think...that the Walmart logo looks like an butthole?" (Y/n) asked while unbuckling his seat belt.

Toby laughs, "I do now!"

(Y/n) chuckles as they both get out the car. Since they're at Walmart's, it'll be a good time to buy a sketch book, a college rule notebook, and some lead pencils. (Y/n) must've voiced his idea out loud, because Toby turned to him.

"You draw?" He asked.

(Y/n) hummed and took a shopping cart from the street, "I'm not good at it, but I try."

"I c-can't draw for shit. I'm too im-impatient to draw any straight lines," Toby says.

"I'm sure with practice, you-"

"-I don't even like to draw. So thanks, but no thanks," Toby cut (Y/n) off before he went on an inspirational rant about how anyone could draw.

(Y/n) laughed as they walked into the store: "Fine, fine, what's first on the list?"

\----

\----

After about an hour, the 2 teenagers went to pay for their food. (Y/n) ended up buying a sketch book, notebook, lead pencils, pens, erasers, and copic 20 markers. Which was expensive with just those alone. But surprisingly, Toby had enough money to pay for it all. Once they were about to leave, (Y/n) heard a chilling voice.

"(Y/n)?" It was Jennifer.

For a second, and only for a second, (Y/n) froze. What the hell does he do? Does he tell her he's with a friend? That he's held prisoner by his serial killer of a soulmate? What does he do?

Toby seemed to have the answer, because he whispered as quietly as he could: "Just k-keep walking."

(Y/n) did what he was told. They both quickly walk away. There was no sign of Jennifer following them, but to be safe, they quickly put all the food into the car.

As they were about to get in, (Y/n) heard his name being called. Instead of turning to face Jennifer, he got into the car.

"Hurry Toby!" (Y/n) hissed at the brunette as he got into the car.

Toby twitched violently while he panicked, unable to get the key into the ignition. There was a knock on the window. (Y/n) refused to look, but he knew it was Jennifer

"(Y/n)? (Y/n)!" Jenny called out to him.

(Y/n) snapped his head to Toby: "DRIVE!"

Toby put the car in reverse, looking back and quickly pulled out of their spot, almost running over Jennifer's toes. Putting the gear shift to drive, Toby drove off without looking back. (Y/n) sighed. That was close....and was his only chance to get away from Toby.

"Fuck," Toby says, "That w-was too close."

(Y/n) sighed again as he closed his eyes. Why didn't he try to get away?


	13. Fine

fine

fīn/

_adjective_

adjective:  **fine** ; comparative adjective:  **finer** ; superlative adjective:  **finest**

  1.  

in good health and feeling well




* * *

(Y/n) laughed at Toby's joke while opening the door to the abandoned mansion the killers stayed in.

"S-so I just yell at him! I-I tell him, 'You're constructive c-criticism is as useful as a paper m-made bomb shelter. Shut the FUCK up, cunt!' And he-he started crying!" Toby chuckles.

The [living room](https://hgtvhome.sndimg.com/content/dam/images/hgtv/fullset/2015/6/11/0/DP_Caitlin-and-Caitlin-white-transitional-living-room-couch_h.jpg.rend.hgtvcom.966.725.suffix/1400994020531.jpeg) was clean. They really took care of this house. 

"Come help bring the stuff down, Jeff," (Y/n) speaks as he was lead to the kitchen by Toby.

The [kitchen](http://foggydewpub.com/wp-content/uploads/stunning-big-kitchen-design-best-25-large-kitchen-design-ideas-on-pinterest-huge-kitchen.jpg) was pretty large.

"How long did it take to rebuild all this?" (Y/n) asked.

"Slenderma kill-ed the mansion ow-owners," Toby spoke while putting the bags on the table, "We just keep it clean."

"O-Oh...that...sucks," (Y/n) was lost for words, suddenly remembering that he's with killers.

He's not with regular people. He's been kidnapped by a murderer. It's hard to remember that when they act so normal. Sure, their clothing are a bit off, but it's 2018. The fashion sense has gone out the window. (Y/n) sighs as he goes back outside to get the rest of the food.

When he enters the living room, he sees Jeff struggling to walk with about 8 bags in each hand.

"2 trips are for pussies," He spat out, rushing pass (Y/n).

(Y/n) looked outside to see the trunk of the car was close. Jeff must've got all the bags. Smirking, (Y/n) closed the front door before going to the kitchen. He helped Jeff and Toby put the food away, making sure to leave his stuff aside.

"W-we got caught. W-well, (Y/n) did. The girl didn't kn-know who I was," Toby speaks suddenly.

"You what?!" Jeff the Killer turned to (Y/n).

"Well, what did you expect? My hair was only dyed. Of course she was gonna recognize me!" (Y/n) says defensively.

"Are you okay? After seeing her I mean." Jeff asked.

"I'm fine," (Y/n) lied, "I just miss her is all."

Jeff seemed to realize something, "Oh was it that one girl you live with?"

"What's it to you? You gonna kill her?" (Y/n) spat.

"I'm not gonna kill her," Jeff snorts, "I was just curious. Plus, I'm going out of town to do my next massacre."

"No, please don't," (Y/n) plead, "Don't kill anyone."

Jeff rolls his blue eyes, "What do you want from me, I'm a serial killer."

(Y/n) frowns as he grabs the plastic bad filled with his markers and notebooks. He doesn't say another word before leaving the kitchen to go to the room he's staying in.

Toby snorts, "I-I think you hurt his feelings, bro."

Jeff shrugs, "It's not my problem. He knows I kill but asks me not to kill? He's asking for too much."

"He's your soulmate. You know what happens if he hates you," Toby says.

"Yeah, yeah, unrequited love will kill the one who doesn't love the other. I get it. But I don't care, man." Jeff states bluntly.

"Are you sure? If you really didn't care, you wouldn't have a problem killing his friend, would you?" Toby teased.

"Are you talking about that girl he lives with? That's going a little too far, no? I already killed his other best friend. I'm a killer, not a psychopath. There's a difference," Jeff the Killer furrow his eyebrows.

"If you didn't care, then she would've been dead by now too. But she's not. Why? Because you like the kid." Toby speaks as though it was obvious.

"I DON'T-I don't like him, I'm just being considerate." Jeff huffed.

"Jeff, you're seriously telling me you're blind to your own feelings?" Tobias deadpanned.

"I'm not oblivious to feelings, I just don't have any romantic ones for anyone. Why do you care anyway?" Jeff asked the brunette.

"Because, you're like a brother I never wanted, I care." Toby speaks the truth.

"You're so emotional, I swear, Toby," Jeff rolls his eyes before getting a banana, "I need my potassium."

Toby frowns, "You're very insenitiv-"

"Don't care!" Jeff yells as he walks to the living room.

Toby only sighs, whatever. He wants waffles.


	14. Cut

cut

kət/

_verb_

verb:  **cut** ; 3rd person present:  **cuts** ; past tense:  **cut** ; past participle:  **cut** ; gerund or present participle:  **cutting**

  1.  

make an opening, incision, or wound in (something) with a sharp-edged tool or object




* * *

_**Next to me on the Subway seat is your reflection of who you wanna be.** _

(Y/n) closed his eyes to clear his thoughts again. But it's hard when he's all alone, these negative thoughts just show up on their own. It like he's fighting himself, but the other half is fighting the battle with fire. He just has to fight them harder, but he's thinking about giving up soon.

_**You say that you stay true to you, but you have no idea who you are.** _

He's lost inside his head. He's been having bad thoughts since they left for the store today. It part of the reason he tried falling asleep during the car ride. And it's not like be can tell anyone, he's surrounded by killers. So he can't really say anything. 

_**You're cutting sheets of glass just like it's paper,  
Thinking you'll do just fine.** _

(Y/n) misses when he was younger, the days were so much funner. He remember the day he was admitted to a mental hospital. They doctors just told him the same thing his parents did. He was just met with disappointment. It was just pathetic.

_**You believe you gotta break to be perfect.  
Is that why you cry throughout the night?** _

The doctor just told him he was fine. That he just need to take some pills. 1 in the morning, and 3 at night. That after a while, the pills will kick in. But what does he know? (Y/n) still feels depressed after 6 months. Even his parents told him he'll be alright. That's why he left them to begin with.

__**You cut through the pain,  
Believing you're gonna be okay,  
That the pain will go away.**

The first time (Y/n) cut himself, he didn't feel any better. If anything, he just felt worse. But it was a relief to know he had at least some control of the pain he felt inside. But he had low pain tolerance, so he stopped after 4 cuts.

__**You cut through your skin,  
In hopes this is the only way,  
Those were the cries you tried to say.**

(Y/n)'s only 17 his whole life is ahead of him. He hated school because he was bullied. Typical, isn't it? Jennifer tried to show him that, that wasn't the case. But everyday he just got lower with his self esteem. Jenny tried to tell him that every day will he better, but (Y/n) only tried to overdose and take his life away.

_**But no one tried to listen, did they?  
No one tried to ask if you were okay.** _

(Y/n) often feels hopeless from time to time. Jenny tried to comfort hims but with every word he'd still resist. Then she saw the 4 scars buried deep within his wrist.

_**Did they even try?** _

She didn't say anything though.

_**And when the time came to lay down your life,  
That's when your true colors came to light.** _

People try to lie to him, telling him it's just anxiety. But he thinks its just him. He lost so many years pitying himself. Always crying into the pillows and into the tissues. But Jennifer never saw that. He thinks she chose not to.

_**And still no one knew.  
Oh, and still no one knew the shit you had to face.** _

(Y/n) became anorexic after he turned 15. His mother began to worry so she admitted him back into the hospital after 4 months he was there the first time. He got help, and now, he eats again, but he hates it. He wishes he could stop, but he can't he thinks his body misses the food.

_**And you didn't speak up,  
You were insecure about the flaws you believed that were yours.** _

Nobody seems to get him, he feels like he's on his own. Jennifer tried to tell him he doesn't have to be alone. She says, "I know your heart is hurting, and you don't wanna face the road ahead. Just don't cut."

__**You cut through the pain,  
Believing you're gonna be okay,  
That the pain will go away.**

After a while, he started to feel better than he did before. He even crack a few smiles as he walked passed people. But then suddenly he just realized where he was at. And everyone in the world just seemed to point and laugh.

__**You cut through your skin,  
In hopes this is the only way,  
Those were the cries you tried to say.**

He remembers that he only smiled as the tears weld up inside. He remembered sending Jennifer a text saying, "I love you with my body, heart and soul to death." And by death he literally just meant it.

_**You cut through the pain believing you'll be okay.  
Oh, but you're not okay.** _   
__**No, you were not okay.**

Jennifer found him in the bathtub, blood running down his arms, passed out. He thinks she called an ambulance, because he ended up waking up at the hospital.

_**Oh, so please don't cut through the pain.** _

_**Oh, don't cut through the pain,  
Everything will be okay.** _

(Y/n) smilef at the memories. He promised himself never to do that again. Since he gained a new fear of death.

_**I promise,** _

He just had to give life a chance.

_**Everything will be okay** _

(Y/n) looked at the finished song he just wrote. That was enough song writing for one day.

* * *

I tried thinking of a way to show the readers past, but nothing came to mind so I just did it this way. I did it myyyyy waaaayyy \/(•-•)\/


	15. Together

to·geth·er

təˈɡeT͟Hər/

_adverb_

adverb:  **together**

1\. into companionship or close association

* * *

_"I can't believe you!" Xavier yelled._

_(Y/n) stood wide eyed at the teen in front of him, "I-I didn't mean too-"_

_"You didn't mean too?!" Xavier marched up to the (blonde/brunette/redhead), "You're practically friends with the man who killed Gabby! Who killed me! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"_

_"Of course it does! I just...so much happened so fast, I just...I didn't have time to think!" (Y/n) tries to defend himself._

_"Oh! You didn't have time to think about how dead I am?! Is that it? You didn't have time to think about me?" Xavier asked, his face crestfallen._

_"You know that's not what I meant! You know I can never forget you," (Y/n) was angry._

_Why didn't Xavier understand he just...._

_"You forgot about me, in the span of day, you forgot who I was and what I was to you. I thought we...I thought I was more than a friend to you....I...you were like my brother," Xavier's face scrunches up, "But I was wrong, wasn't I?"_

_"Oh my God," (Y/n) cries, "You know if it was up to me, I would rather have Jeff the Killer kill me than you! You know that! You're the closest thing I have to family. I wanted us to grow old together, to live together. You ARE my brother. I love you."_

_Xavier cries too: "I thought we were gonna be together forever, too. I guess your forever was just too different than mine."_

_"Xavier please! Believe me when I say I want you back! God, you have no idea how much I miss you! I want you back!"_

_Xavier shakes his head: "If you wanted me back, you would've like...avenge me or something! But no! You even had the chance to run away and go back to Jennifer. But you're sorry ass didn't! Why didn't you go? Why did you stay?! You should have gone!"_

_"It was a mistake! A bad choice!" (Y/n) says._

_"How do you mistakenly choose their side over ours?" Xavier asks, tears running down his pale cheeks._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"_

_"-Don't apologize," Xavier cuts him off, "Then you'll just make me feel guilty for not forgiving you."_

_"Please," (Y/n) got on his hands and knees, crying to the floor, "I just want you back! I LOVE YOU!"_

_"Why did you never tell me these things when I was alive?" Xavier frowns._

_(Y/n) lets out a shaky sigh, "Every person who has said "I love you" to me has hurt me irreparably. And I guess...I thought that if we just never said it then nothing bad would happen. We could just carry on. The universe would stay balanced. Because if I was allowed to have you completely, if the world gave me everything I could ever want... I feared what it would take in retribution," Xavier stayed quiet while (Y/n) gave a sad smile, "Not even for a second did I think that it would take you."_

_"I just want you back!" (Y/n) sobs._

\----

\----

"I want you back!" (Y/n) yells as he wakes up.

Almost immediately, he starts to cry.

_Oh my God, Xavier..._

His best friend from kindergarten. His _brother_. He's dead. And it was all Jeff the Killers fault!

This might make (Y/n) sound like a bad person, but he desperately wanted to forget about Xavier. He didn't like the memories because the tears came easily, like they do now. It's always a constant battle in his mind and heart. A war between remembering and forgetting.

(Y/n) knows, though. People die. And all that's left are the memories. Memories he didn't know he would cherish. Memories that faded away as time passed. Memories that appeared before his eyes, as he said the unwanted goodbye to the one he couldn't fathom losing. He didn't even get to say goodbye to Xavier.

It was all Jeff's fault. That damn bastard. (Y/n) sits up on his bed as he turns the light on. He grabs his notebook and stared to write a song. He could hardly focus though, Xavier plagued his mind and soul.

So instead, he opted to draw what was on his mind, which was Xavier. The tall, 6 foot male with dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes and freckles. Xavier Temple was a unique one, one (Y/n) wished he had back.


	16. Distant

__

dis·tant

ˈdistənt/

_adjective_

adjective:  **distant**

1. remote or far apart in resemblance or relationship

* * *

(Y/n) ended up falling asleep sitting against the headboard of the bed frame with the sketch book and pencil in his hand. Jeff the Killer looks at (Y/n) with fondness. For real this time. He had to admit, (Y/n) looked a bit....cute. Gently shaking (Y/n), Jeff called out to him.

"Wake the fuck up, man," Jeff spoke ever so gently.

(Y/n) swatted the hand away before rubbing his eyes. He took one look at Jeff, and his mood completely changes.

"The hell do you want, murderer?" (Y/n) spoke with venom dripping from his voice.

Jeff raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're upset about yesterday still."

(Y/n) furrowed his eyebrows together, "As of matter of fact, Mr. Wilson, yes I am."

(Y/n) gets off the bed as Jeff speaks, "Who the fuck is that?"

"Just leave me alone," (Y/n) says as he walks out the bedroom.

_The hell is his problem?_  Jeff wonders as he follows the angry teen.

(Y/n) walks down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Going to the refrigerator, (Y/n) opens is to get the milk and creamer. Coffee sounded good right now. He likes his coffee sweet so he poured a lot of creamer in his cup after he mixes the milk with the instant coffee.

"You want some coffee with that creamer?" A familiar voice speaks.

(Y/n) looks up to see BEN. He smiles.

"Nah, I need a sugar rush right now." He says.

"Cool, wanna play Detroit: Become Human?" BEN asks casually.

"You have that game? I heard its really good," the 17 year old ponders as he stirs his coffee.

"I haven't played it yet, wanna watch me play? Or would you rather play first?" BEN asks as he walks to the living room.

Jeff furrows his eyebrows together. Now (Y/n) is just flat out ignoring him?

"I'll just watch you play, it's your game," (Y/n) suggests.

Jeff feels a pang of jealously. (Y/n) was his soulmate. (Y/n) needed to pay attention to him. Not anybody else. Wait, since when did Jeff care? He didn't care if (Y/n) paid no mind to him. He didn't. Rolling his eyes, Jeff went to the living room.

"Is it a 2 player game?" Jeff asked, wanting to play.

"No." (Y/n) says, sitting close to BEN.

BEN chuckles, "Yeah. Sorry, Jeff."

Jeff the Killer sighs as he sits a foot away from the other 2.

"You're too close to me," (Y/n) says bluntly.

"Says the one who's practically sitting on BEN's lap," Jeff scoffs.

"I really don't care if he's close to me, dude," BEN says.

"Right, if he had a problem, he would've said something. And I'm telling you, you're too close to me," (Y/n) speaks matter of factly.

Jeff just frowns as he scoots about 5 feet away, "Better?"

(Y/n) smiles as he scoots away from BEN, "Yes, thank you."

"Why are you being so prissy all of the sudden? What's gotten into you?" Jeff voiced his thoughts.

(Y/n) answers him without looking at him, "I think my behavior is appropriate considering you killed my best friend a few days ago."

"Are you talking about that guy?" Jeff the Killer asked.

"He wasn't just a guy, he was my best friend," (Y/n) snapped.

Jeff groaned, "So what, you're just gonna give me the cold shoulder?"

"I won't forgive you, but if you apologize and promise not to hurt Jennifer, then maybe I won't treat you like crap," (Y/n) bargains.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Okay?" Jeff the  Killer groans.

"No, I want you to mean it," (Y/n) frowns.

When (Y/n) looked over to Jeff, Jeff felt a little flutter in his chest. Just for moment, it was hard to breathe. Just for a moment, he felt his face getting a bit warm. Just for a moment, he felt....giddy. But it was only for a moment.

"Ugh," Jeff crosses his arms against his chest.

Of course he isn't sorry, he's a killer. Beside, that guy was making eyes at (Y/n), the only one who should be doing that is Jeff. No one else. Not that he cares or anything. He doesn't.

Jeff get up from the sofa, "Whatever, I'm going out."

"Where?" BEN asks as he play the game.

"Out," Is Jeff's only reply as he walks out the door.

"What was that all about?" BEN asks (Y/n).

"He killed my best friend," (Y/n) says, "I'm just now realizing it I guess."

"Well, Jeff probably won't apologize any time soon, ya know." BEN speaks as he gets to the climax of the first chapter of the game.

"I'll probably end up dropping my faćade before he apologizes. I'm soft like that," (Y/n) sighs.

"Oh! My boy Connor just got shot!" BEN yells, dismissing what (Y/n) had said.

The teen rolls his eyes, what did he expect from a killer.


	17. Past

past

past/

_noun_

noun:  **past** ; noun:  **the past**

1.

the time or a period of time before the moment of speaking or writing

* * *

 

I was gonna summarize Jeff's past here, buy realized that was basically still stealing the original so here's the link to his story if you want to read it. [Jeff the Killer](https://www.creepypasta.com/jeff-the-killer/)

* * *

Jeff sighed as he wiped the blood off his forehead. He had just killed an innocent mother and raped her. He knew how (Y/n) felt when he killed his best friend. After all, he lost his own best friend not too long ago.

Jeff stands up and buckles his belt. Maybe he should apologize to the (blonde/brunette/redhead). After all, he was his soulmate. He felt very weird about having (Y/n) mad at him, so he got his frustration out by killing. He hardly rapes anyone, but he really needed to let some steam out.

Suddenly he hears a baby cry. Jeff frowns. She had a kid....it sounds like a boy. Jeff shakes his head before quickly leaving the house from the back door. Yeah, he should go apologize.

 


	18. Lonely

lone·ly

ˈlōnlē/

_adjective_

adjective:  **lonely** ; comparative adjective:  **lonelier** ; superlative adjective:  **loneliest**

  1. sad because one has no friends or company




* * *

Jeff frowned as he looked over (Y/n)'s sleeping form on the bed. There was blood in the killers clothes from his recent kill. He should probably clean up before he wakes (Y/n) up. As he leaves, he hears (Y/n) whisper in his sleep.

"I'm sorry.......sorry," he mumbles, "Xavier....sorry."

Jeff's frown deepens as he leaves. Closing the door as slowly as he could. Once he turned around, he jumped. Fucking Slenderman was standing right behind him. Jeff placed a hand over his heart.

"Don't do that! Its creepy!" Jeff scold.

Jeff walked around the tall, faceless man, going down stairs, Slenderman followed.

"You care about him." Slender said as if it were a fact.

"No, I can give less than 2 fucks about the kid," Jeff said as he opened the refrigerator.

"Then why are your going out of your way to apologize?" Slender asked.

"Because he loves~ him!" A voice sang.

Jeff looked around to see it was BEN.

Jeff frowns, "No, I don't!"

"It's okay, Jeff. It's only natural. He's your soulmate for a reason." Slender tried to comfort the angry man eating a red apple.

"Well, it's only been like 3 days since I met him, so no. I don't believe in that love at first sight crap," Jeff argued.

"It doesn't matter. Because you like him!" BEN teased.

Jeff's face flushed a soft pink, "No! I don't! Stop saying that!"

If Slenderman could roll his eyes, he would, "Jeff, you're acting like if you're not human and can't feel emotions."

"Psh, I feel things, just not for (Y/n)." Jeff stated.

"This is going nowhere," BEN groaned.

"What's going nowhere?" A voice that belongs E.J. asked.

"That Jeff secretly likes (Y/n)," BEN speaks before Jeff has the chance to.

"Oh, everyone knows that,"  E.J. scoffs.

"Everyone knows?" Jeff doesn't deny it that time.

"The whole manor knows, man," E.J. chuckled, "Except for (Y/n) himself, of course."

"Well, he shouldn't know because it ain't true!" Jeff frowned.

"Loverboysayswhat?" E.J. says too fast.

"What?" Jeff squints at E.J.

"Nothing!" E.J. laughs.

Jeff throws his unfinished apple away before heading back upstairs. He goes to his room and strips his clothes, leaving himself in boxers. He throws his clothes in the dirty basket before grabbing his black towel. Quickly, he walks to the bathroom.

Jeff locks the door before he turns the shower on. He likes hot showers, it relaxes him. He gets in and washes his shoulder length, black hair. The blood that was in his hair was a bitch to get out, but he managed. He washes his body, roughly scrubbing away the evidence that he was a murderer. Running over his scars from when people tried to fight back. But in the end, they died anyway.

Why didn't he kill (Y/n)? He should've. That way, he wouldn't be dealing with these weird, fluttering feelings he gets just when (Y/n) looks at him with his soft (e/c) eyes. Jeff hated that he felt as though he owes (Y/n) an apology. He never really apologizes, and when he does he doesn't actually mean it.

So why the fuck does he feel guilty for killing someone? Did he actually like (Y/n)? He shouldn't, its impossible. He just met (Y/n). Sure, Jeff had been stalking (Y/n) for like a month, but that doesn't mean anything. And why the hell did he feel so alone when (Y/n) was ignoring his yesterday?

He's new to these feelings, and for once in his life, he felt so scared. What does he do? He can't do anything except just accept what's happening. Accept that he might have romantic feeling for the (blonde/brunette/redhead). Which will take a while to accept. But he really can't do anything about it.


	19. Unfair

un·fair

ˌənˈfer/

_adjective_

adjective:  **unfair** ; comparative adjective:  **unfairer** ; superlative adjective:  **unfairest**

  1. not based on or behaving according to the principles of equality and justice.




* * *

(Y/n) was staring at a blank page. An open notebook with a pencil in his hand. Waiting for what felt like days without a single idea for what to write. He spent so long questioning himself.

If this isn't right. Did he fail? Will his melodies ever live up? Will his metaphors be profound enough? Should he out do himself?

It gets harder and harder to write something when he really doesn't have much to write about. No, wait, that's a lie, he could write how unfair life was at the moment. Considering he's had his best friend murdered. He's been kidnapped by his serial killer of a soulmate. He has a lot to write about.

He could evaluate the damage all this did to him. But he just doesn't understand it. He can't think where to start. How to start. (Y/n) is conflicted by the very air he breathes.

With a love and hate relationship he's having with Jeff the Killer. It's been a week since Jeff apologized. And (Y/n) had accepted his apology, but he hasn't forgiven him. He will never forgive him for what he's done. You know that saying, "To forgive but not forget"?

Yeah, fuck that.

You can see it in (Y/n)'s eyes. With his constant search for approval but suffocated by refusal, that he has trust issues. It seemed to devour his soul, but never feeling full. He has a funny feeling that Jeff the Killer will end up breaking his promise and will kill Jennifer. He wonders how she's doing.

To say the least, (Y/n)'s a little confused. Man, writer's block really does exist. He wonder if that's a word he can use. For his song, I mean. Besides, it's all in his mind. Like a parasite he's supposed to find.

Sometimes, well most times it's hard to find it. He wonder when courage will over take his brain for him to say it's okay to run away. He lived his whole life afraid, maybe it's time for him to be brave and just....leave. Besides, he needs to take care of himself.

Like what he's always trying to tell himself, "I'm my closest friend. I remind myself again. Better treat him well, cause he's with me 'til the end."

And he doesn't wanna be a burden, but he thinks the killers need to be a little more concern with him. What if he does run away? He should run away. If only they can feel it. The crippling fear of being deserted by his own friend Jennifer.

But it's not like he has to worry since he ditched her when he had the chance to go back to her.

He should write about that. How he ditched his best friend because of an irrational decision to stay with a killer instead of going back to his best friend. Xavier would be so disappointed with him. Xavier has been showing up in his dreams more often than not lately, maybe it his conscience telling him something.

Or maybe he should write about how his soulmate is a murderer. That Jeff is just killing his hopes of ever escaping. Like Jeff is just playing his broken strings. And he just wishes that Jeff can just cut the red string tying them together.

It's just tearing (Y/n) up. Not that Jeff cared or anything. Not that (Y/n) cared if Jeff cared. But (Y/n) thinks that if he were to get away, he thinks he'll miss Jeff. His stupid boy charm.

He should just write how everything that's been happening is just all unfair. Unfair he cares about Jennifer. Unfair how he also cares about Jeff. Unfair how he just wants to go home. Unfair that he just wants to stay with Jeff, his soulmate.

Everything just isn't fair. (Y/n) deserves to be alright. He deserves to sleep at night. Maybe he should just write how it isn't fair that he has to choose between 2 evils. He'll call it "It's Not Fair".


	20. Alive

a·live

əˈlīv/

_adjective_

adjective:  **alive**

1. continuing in existence or use

* * *

"I AM MAD!" (Y/n) yells as he enters the living room.

BEN was replaying Detroit: Become Human, wanting to get a different ending. Jeff, E.J., and Toby were watching him play. BEN paused the game and they all turned to the angry teen.

"W-What's up, (Y/n)?" Toby asked.

"My stress levels!" (Y/n) replied with a straight face.

"Haha, good one," Jeff smiled.

"No, seriously. My stress levels are just....UGH WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?" (Y/n) yelled.

"What's going on?" Slenderman asked as he came down the stairs.

"My future is whats up! I had a dream you know! I wanted to be a teacher! I had plans!" (Y/n) was angry.

"I know you guys don't care about me, but I care about me! Did you just plan for me not to do anything with my life? To just live here for the rest of my life not doing anything?" (Y/n) asked, more directly to Jeff.

"...." No one said anything.

"If...If I'm going to be staying here, I want to do something with my life. You know? I don't...." (Y/n) didn't know what to say.

The (blonde/brunette/redhead) had plans.

"I am alive. I have dreams. Ambitions. Desires. I want to live an adventure-"

"-Okay," Slenderman cuts him off.

"Huh?" Everyone in the room turns to the tall man.

"You can to back, but only to reassure everyone you weren't kidnapped, or ran away. Afterwards, you come back here. And go back to school. No one will know where you live, but they won't be searching for you any longer," Slenderman plans out.

"Oh....okay," (Y/n) says.

That was easier than he thought. So he just needs to reassure everyone he's not dead, but move in with the killers. 

"Ar-are you sure that's a smart idea? W-what if someone follows (Y/n) to m-make sure that he's not ly-lying about being o-okay?" Toby asked.

"This house is off the map, if anything were to happen, we'll just leave (Y/n) behind-"

"-Hey!-"

"-And come back when the suspicion has gone away." Slender says.

"And if he tries to run away if we're gone?" E.J. asked.

"I'll personally get him back and kill that girl Jennifer," Slender said bluntly.

(Y/n)'s face paled. No way in hell was he running away and putting Jennifer life at risk.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Jeff snapped his fingers, "Guess you're officially with us now."

"I have been for the past week," (Y/n) rolled his eyes.

"Um, week and a half, keep up, man," BEN teased.

"Do you have any concerns, (Y/n)?" Slender asked the 17 year old.

"Who will take me back? And when?" (Y/n) was curious.

"I-I will. I'm on-one of the lesser kn-known killers. I-I won't be r-recognized," Toby said before Slender could respond.

"And as for when," Slender paused for a moment to think, "Why not today?"

"Yeah," BEN interjects, "It's early, so the kids must be in school! You 2 can go unnoticed. You can leave a note saying you're okay."

(Y/n) fights the urge to frown. He has hoping to see Jennifer, but knowing her, she most likely didn't stay home today.

"Okay, let's go."


	21. Best Friend

best friend

_noun_

noun:  **best friend** ; plural noun:  **best friends**

  1. a person's closest friend.




* * *

Once again, (Y/n) fell asleep during the car ride back to his shared apartment with Jennifer. But he guesses now it's not his apartment anymore. He was right, Jennifer went to school today. After Toby woke him up, they both got out the car. Toby had to pick the lock open since (Y/n) of course didn't have the keys on him.

Once they got in, they quickly went to (Y/n)'s room and packed his stuff. The 17 year old didn't have have a lot of things, so they managed to fit his clothes and belogings in 3 large boxes. After that, (Y/n) left a note.

With a sigh, (Y/n) place the note on the refrigerator since he knew the first thing she's doing after school is getting a snack.

"Are you ready?" Toby asked.

(Y/n) sighes again, "Yeah, let's go."

\----

\----

Jennifer laughes at Alec's-her soulmate-joke as she opened her door, not realizing it was unlocked. Alec went to go sit down on the sofa, not realizing that's were Xavier died. Jennifer knew, but she didn't say anything. She went to the refrigerator and saw the note. She gasped as she read it.

Dropping her backpack on the floor as she ran to (Y/n)'s old room. When she saw the room she fell to the floor, clutching the note to her chest as she cried.

All this time, she believe Jeff the Killer killed him. That he took him and killed him. But she recognizes his handwriting. Relief flooded her body as she now knows that her best friend was alive.

~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○~○

_**Dear, Jennifer,** _

**_If you're thinking that you just got robbed, well, you did, but not by a stranger. It's (Y/n). I'm okay. I know I shouldn't have left you so suddenly without a word. But after what happened to Xavier, I couldn't think._ **

**_I hope that you're doing good. Since I've been gone, I can imagine that it hasn't been easy. I just wanna say thank you. Even though it broke me into a hundred peices when I saw you at Walmart and ignored you. Even though I miss you everyday, I want to say thank you for inspiring me to be better._ **

**_And even though living my life without you by my side is so hard to do, I'm doing it. And I wish I can see you. I just wish I can see you. But I'm not there. I just hope you can forgive me. I'm not sad, just in pain. But what's a sun without a little rain?_ **

**_I just had to leave. I'm staying at a friends house for...well, forever. I took all my things, so if my room looks empty, that's why. I wish I can stay with you, but I can't. I'm sorry I have to tell yoy this way, I just don't have the guts to talk to you in person. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._ **

**_I remember telling you and Xavier as long as we're together, we can do anything. Now all I have is the thought of you 2 with me. But I will still achieve my goals no matter where you are. We should both stay strong and stand up against our challenges we face. Because I know Xavier wouldn't want to see us fail._ **

**_And whatever I'm achieving, whatever I accomplish, I will always think of you and Xavier first. Because you 2 were my biggest heroes. And I want you 2 to be proud of me. And even though I'm not there, I want you to keep going too. I want you to win even though I can't be there with you. I want you to love yourself, I want you to be yourself. Be the change you want to see in the world._ **

**_And I want you to always remember, I hope you'll come to this letter whenever you feel alone. And i hope one day you'll find the strength to pick yourself up when you're feeling down. I know you can, and you will. You're strong, intellegent, you're wonderful. You should believe in yourself. Because I believe in you._ **

**_And no matter what happens, no matter where you are, no matter where I am, I will always love you. And that will never change._ **

**_Until we meet again. Take care._ **

**_I love you, Jennifer._ **

**_~(Y/n) (L/n)_ **


	22. Fly

fly1

flī/

_verb_

1\. travel through the air.

* * *

It's been about a week since (Y/n) and Toby went to Jennifer's apartment to get (Y/n)' stuff. (Y/n) finally got around to unpacking his stuff, and the others were nice enough to help him. He didn't have a lot, so they finished fairly quickly. After that, they just chilled in his room for a while.

"Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie?" E.J. asked, laying of the 17 year old's bed.

"Sure," they say simultaneously.

They all walk out, but Jeff noticed his soulmate not following.

"Hey, you o-....you coming?" Jeff stuttered.

"Yeah," (Y/n) sits on his bed, "I'll be right here in a sec. I just gotta do something."

Jeff nods before closing the door behind himself, leaving (Y/n) by himself.

It was time to write a song.

For a while, (Y/n) came to terms with himself, that he might have a tiny crush on a serial killer. Jeff wasn't the ideal guy someone would fall for, but (Y/n) reminds himself, they're soul-mates for a reason. (Y/n) has gone as far to flirt with him.

**_I came all this way to give you all these things but you aren't even looking._ **

But Jeff was a dense motherfucker.  He didn't notice the hints. And if he did, then he was just being a dick about it. At first, Jeff did everything to make sure he didn't run away. But now...

**_You said you were afraid to lose me and then you faced your fears and left._ **

It seems he doesn't care anymore. Not that (Y/n) is complaining. He's not. (Y/n) frowned as he erased the lyrics he wrote. No he can do better. Maybe he can try to write a rap instead.

(Y/n) started going to school again, but not the same one he used to go to. They said it was too risky. That Jennifer would want to go meet this new friend that (Y/n) was staying with.

_**There's this guy who sits next to me in class.  
His ass is almost always high, I really hope he lasts.** _

(Y/n) managed to make exactly 4 friends. Since those are the people he sits next to in class. First period was World History. His friends name was Julian. He smoked a lot of weed.

 __ **He raps and hopes to be a star one day,**  
Cause that boy has so much to give, he has so much to say.  
Now I ain't gonna lie, that kid has skill.  
But the kid is so negative, so let's stay real.  
I hope he makes it far, but with that mind set  
He hopes to get his by a car!  
No wait, it's all in his head, all in his mind.  
He doesn't wanna die, no, he just wants to fly.

There was this girl in his second period, her name was Adriana, for Physical Science. She was a pessimist. Funny, but pessimistic. And suicidal. He has experience in that field. He looks back at those times and hates himself.

 __ **There's this girl who sits right behind me.**  
Thinks she can take on the world, but I know she rather not see,  
The pain hidden behind her eyes everytime she cries  
All she wants to do is die.  
Up on that rooftop, she believes she can fly.  
Now I know if she tries and look in my eyes,  
She can see that she'll be alright.  
She wants to be saved.  
She wants to stay alive.  
She doesn't want to die, she just wants to fly.

In his 3rd period, there's the class clown, Robby. (Y/n) had him for English. He smokes weed too. Robby, he's a special one. Despite being the teacher's pet, he hated his accomplishments. He hated how he feels that he didn't deserve it.

 __ **There's this guy in front of my class,**  
And whenever he's in pain, all he does is laugh.  
I ask, "How do you do it? What's your secret, man?"  
He smiles at me and says, "I have a plan,  
To just smile 'till I can't take it anymore."  
I grimace at what he just said.  
He tries to shake it off, "I'm just playin'."  
I know I won't get answers out of him so I give up.  
But what he tell's me next left me star struck.  
"After a while, I get numb to the pain inside. I don't really wanna die, I just wanna fly."

Then in the 5th period, because 4th period was lunch, was Savanna. He had her for Art. The poor girl would get bullied, and the people at school discredit her. And to top it all off, she was very emotional.

 __ **There is girl in the back of my class,**  
With a heart and soul fragile like glass.  
She gets bullied for the way that she is.  
But she manages to smile and all she says is this:  
"It's okay, the pain will end soon."  
But that fake optimism will lead her to her doom.  
I tries to talk to her, but she keeps her mouth shut.  
And everytime I try again, it's no use, no luck  
It's a shitty thing to do, to keep it all inside.  
Cause I know she doesn't want to die, she just wants to fly.

(Y/n) knows he's a hypocrite telling these people that things will get better. And that they shouldn't feel they way they do. But he doesn't care. It's just part if his charm.

 __ **They don't wanna die, they just wanna fly away.**  
Hoping that their pain won't stay, that's all I've been tryna say.  
Nothing ever goes as planned, but that's no reason to get upset.  
You just gotta stand up.  
Keep your head up.  
Keep your eyes off the ground.  
When you try to fight your demons,  
They won't wanna stick around.  
They will leave your dark mind cause I know right away.  
You don't wanna die.  
You just wanna fly away.

(Y/n) only scoffs as he crosses it all out. Maybe he's not as good at writing songs as he think he is.


	23. Typical

typ·i·cal

ˈtipik(ə)l/

_adjective_

adjective:  **typical**

  1. having the distinctive qualities of a particular type of person or thing.




* * *

(Y/n) walks down the stairs and goes to the living room. He sees that they all decided to watch 'The Lion King'. Of course. They're already at the part where Timon and Pumbaa found Simba passed out in the middle of the dessert.

(Y/n) smiled. He loved 'The Lion King'. He didn't really get the moral of the story, but it was still good none the less. (Y/n) sits in between Jeff and BEN.

Toby smiled, "Glad y-you can join us."

"Yeah, you came just in time...sort of," Jeff spoke.

(Y/n) only smiled as he payed attention to the movie rather than the 2 killers talking to him. He couldn't really focus, though. He was busy focusing on the heat radiating from both Jeff and BEN. It was....uncomfortable. He doesn't like touching.

But this time was different. He didn't mind it this time. It was almost comforting. That was until BEN whispered into his ear.

"You like this movie?" BEN's breath was hot.

"Yup," (Y/n) scoots closer to Jeff, "Love it."

Jeff raises an eyebrow, lifting his arm so it wasn't squished against (Y/n). He laid it down so it was resting on the sofa, almost touching (Y/n)'s shoulders. Why was everyone siting so close to each other? There's so much room if they could just scoot over.

"Hey, can you guys scoochie your hoochies?" Jefc asked, looking at Toby, E.J., and BEN.

So they sigh as they do so. But (Y/n) stays where he was, practically sitting on his lap. Jeff looks over to (Y/n), his face was slightly pink. Jeff smirked. He lowered his arm so it was resting on the (blonde/brunette/redhead)'s shoulders.

(Y/n) tenses up. But after a bit, he relaxes and leans into Jeff. Jeff has to admit, (Y/n) smells good. _My face is surely red right now._ (Y/n) thought to himself.

"Oh, get a room you 2," BEN swats his hand in the air.

Jeff smirks, pulling (Y/n) closer, "Nah, I think we're good here."

(Y/n) doesn't say anything. He can't. He's too embarrassed. He just wants to crawl in a hole and die.

Then Slender walks in the room and sees (Y/n) and Max together.

You can hear the smile in Slender's voice, "I see you 2 got together finally."

That's when Jeff lets (Y/n) go and scooches away. (Y/n) misses his warmth.

"Yeah, dream on, Slender." Jeff grinned.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" (Y/n) asked impulsively.

Jeff just stares, "U-Um..."

"What? Am I just not good enough for you?" (Y/n) teased.

Jeff's cheeks flush a soft pink against his pale skin, "I um...I don't..."

(Y/n) grinned, "I'm just teasing you, man."

Jeff frowned, "Psh, I knew that. I was just...."

Jeff gets up, "Where's my people opener?"

"Did you just refer a knife as a 'people opener'?" E.J. asked as Jeff heads to the kitchen

"Should I not have?" Jeff questioned.

"No, you shouldn't," (Y/n) frowns as he sees Jeff enter the living room with a kitchen knife.

Typical killer. (Y/n) reminded himself that Jeff was a killer. Not someone to crush on. But it was hard to remember that.

Jeff had to remind himself that (Y/n) wasn't a killer. That he shouldn't be liking him as much as he does now. (Y/n) was a prisoner. A pet.....his soulmate.

Jeff shakes his head, "I'm going out."

"Where?" (Y/n) asked.

"Out," Is all he says before leaving


	24. Control

con·trol

kənˈtrōl/

_noun_

noun:  **control**

  1.  

the power to influence or direct people's behavior or the course of events.




* * *

(Y/n) has thick skin and an elastic heart. But Jeff's actions and word, they might be too sharp. He's like a rubber band until you pull to hard. He'll snap and will be impossible to bring back.

Jeff wanted to take (Y/n) to the movies to see 'The House With A Clock In Its Walls'. (Y/n) then proceeded to ask, "What? Like a date?" And Jeff shrugged and said sure. So (Y/n) is now going on a date with the Jeff the Killer.

The killer had to wear a hoodie and a surgical mask. His face was too recognizable. Right now, the 2 of them were waiting in line to buy popcorn.

"I heard the movie was crap, wanna just ditch and go to a different movie?" Jeff asked quiet enough so only (Y/n) could hear.

"No, we wasted money on it, so we're gonna see it," (Y/n) said.

Jeff rolled his blue eyes, "Fine. I heard it was like every Harry Potter movie put into one."

"Have you ever seen Harry Potter?" (Y/n) asked.

"Well, no. But still," Jeff said.

"Well, I have this motto. No matter how bad they seem they can’t be any better and they can’t be any worse because that’s the way things fucking are. "(Y/n) nods as though he just past on wisdom.

"Haha, yeah I guess you're right. You know, that's something I like about. Everythings in 2 categories. You either don't understand, or you just don't care," Jeff explains.

"Yeah, I don't know what that means," (Y/n) draw out, "But I guess it doesn't matter.

Jeff nods, "Exactly."

"Hey, we're next." (Y/n) nudges the 22 year old forward.

"Hi, what would you like?" The teenager asked monotonously.

"2 large cokes and an extra large popcorn please." (Y/n) says politely.

The teen rolls his eyes as he enters in the the cash register, "Is that all?"

(Y/n) looks over to Jeff to see him nod.

"Yeah, that's all," (Y/n) smiled.

"That'll be $29.67," the teen rung them up after getting the popcorn ready.

(Y/n) hands him the money and takes the soda and popcorn. He hands Jeff his soda before they walk to Ciné 1, which was where the movie was taking place.

\----

\----

"Oh my God, that movie sucked ass!" Jeff exclaimed while getting out of the theaters.

"It wasn't that bad. Calm down." (Y/n) rolled his eyes.

"Don’t tell me to calm down or get over it. I was just about to, but you’ve just extended my saltiness by 30 minutes," Jeff huffed as they walked to the arcade in the theaters.

(Y/n) laughs and Jeff swears it was the cutest shit ever.

"Don't be so melodramatic," (Y/n) chuckled.

Jeff sighs in defeat as he goes over to the crane machine.

"Hey, let's get a Freddy Fazfucker," Jeff grins.

(Y/n) laughs and Jeff has no control of the butterflies in his stomach when he sees that smile.

(Y/n) gets a few quarters out and puts them in, giving him 3 turns at the game. Jeff just watches (Y/n) play with a smile on his face. Yeah, he definitely likes the (blonde/brunette/redhead). His attitude, his personality, his...everything.

A huge grin adores (Y/n)'s face as he got a Freddy plushie on his last try. His eyes wrinkling at the corners, he was so happy. Jeff loved seeing that expression.

"Jeff! Jeff! I got it!" (Y/n) squatted down to get the toy and stands back up, "Look!"

Jeff looks at the stupid toy only for a second before redirecting his attention to his soul mate.

"I'm so proud of you," Jeff says, "And only 3 tries too!"

(Y/n) giggled, "I'm proud of me too! Here! For you!"

Jeff smiles softly, taking (Y/n)'s wrist and pulls him closer. With his other hand he takes the toy.

"Thank you," Jeff says, his face close to the other males face.

"You're welcome..." (Y/n) flushed a bright pink

"Come on," Jeff lets him go, "Let's go home."

(Y/n) smiles before walking along side Jeff.

(Y/n) has thick skin and an elastic heart. But Jeff's actions and word, they might be too sharp. He's like a rubber band until you pull to hard. He'll snap and will be impossible to bring back.

Jeff is supposed to be a serial killer. But all (Y/n) can see is his soul mate.


	25. Judgement

judg·ment

ˈjəjmənt/

_noun_

noun:  **judgement**

  1.  

the ability to make considered decisions or come to sensible conclusions.




* * *

You know what's impossible? Loving a serial killer, let alone one that rapes. It was impossible. But (Y/n) seemed to be doing the impossible recently.  Like getting kidnapped. Like having serial killer soul mate. Like loving Jeff.

Well, love might be too strong of a word, but (Y/n) really liked him. So much that you can call it love. Kind of like borderline love. Right now, Jeff and (Y/n) were just sitting in the kitchen eating lunch. (Y/n) was fortunate enough to know how to make spaghetti casserole.

(Y/n) isn't a professional, so it came out a bit burnt, but it was good none the less.

"You know, you can answer almost anything with 'Not since the accident'," (Y/n) said.

"Actually, you can't," Jeff reasoned.

"Not since the accident," (Y/n) winked in Jeff's direction.

Jeff chuckles, "I guess."

"I'M SO BORED!" Jeff shouted.

"Bored is good! Bored means we’re not dying!" (Y/n) tried staying optimistic.

Jeff chuckled, "You know, I gotta tell you something."

"Here in this moment?" (Y/n) asked.

"Yup, face to face," Jeff says.

"Look, I know that...." Jeff hesitated, "I know that I love you."

(Y/n) checks flushed a good shade of pink.

"But I don't know if you love me. Do you love me?" Jeff asked.

"I.....want to love you," (Y/n) opted to say, "I don't know. I need to think."

With that, (Y/n) leaves the kitchen and rushes to his room. Once he was there, he locked his door, leaning against it. Does he really really love Jeff? Yes, he does, but does Jeff really need to know that? No. Maybe. Ugh, yes! He does! But (Y/n) is scared. What's going to happen if admits that he loves him?

Probably something not good is what will happen.  Can you blame (Y/n) for being scared? But, why should (Y/n) be scared of his own soul mate? It's not like Jeff will hurt him or anything. (Y/n) trusts him enough to know that the killer won't hurt him.

At least he hopes the killer won't hurt him. (Y/n) wants to stay with Jeff so bad, but he also doesn't want to stay with a killer for the rest of his life. What'a worse than choosing between 2 evils? 

(Y/n) shook his head and unlocked his door. He walked back down the stairs. He expected to find Jeff in the kitchen, but he wasn't there. (Y/n) frowned. Jeff is in his room probably.

(Y/n) debated if he should wait until Jeff got out of his room or if he should just go to the killers room. What should he do? Should he even tell him he loves him?

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is really short!


	26. United •bad ending•

WARNING!! GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF RAPE IS IN THIS CHAPTER!!! PLEASE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

* * *

u·nit·ed

yo͞oˈnīdəd/

_adjective_

adjective:  **united**

  1. joined together politically, for a common purpose, or by common feelings.




* * *

(Y/n) wasn't an idiot. Okay maybe he was, but still. He had common sense. He couldn't be with Jeff the Killer. He couldn't. He was a killer, no way did he want to stay with someone like that. (Y/n) walked to the killers room, and knocked.

(Y/n) heard a muffled "Come in" before he opened the door. (Y/n) shuffled nervously, unable to meet Jeff's eyes.

"What up, (Y/n)?" Jeff asked, using an old pocket knife to carve words in his night stand.

"I....I can't do this. Not anymore," (Y/n) spoke quietly.

"Can't do what?" Jeff asked, placing the pocket knife on the night stand.

"I don't love you...and I can't be with you...." (Y/n) lied.

Jeff felt his heart shattered. But he smiled as he stood up. Slowly he walked to the (blonde/brunette/redhead) until he was standing in front of him. Jeff placed a hand on (Y/n)'s (s/c) cheek.

"Oh, (Y/n). What made you think you had a choice? We're soul mates, after all," Jeff whispered quietly.

Quickly, he grabbed the teens shoulders and pushed him against the door: "You're not going anywhere, love."

Jeff proceeded to throw (Y/n) on the bed, it wasn't that hard. Since the door was close to the bed. The boy weight nothing to Jeff.

Jeff pinned (Y/n) down on the bed, his hips pinning down the other. Jeff's hands had a vice grip on the teenagers wrist. (Y/n) shook his head, he knew where this was going. Jeff took off his belt with one hand, slowly since it was a struggle to do it with one hand. Using the belt, Jeff tied (Y/n)'s hands together on the bed frame poll.

Jeff pulled (Y/n)'s pants down with a bit of struggle.

(Y/n) sobbed, "Please, no!"

Jeff smiled a soft smile before pulling down the teenagers boxers. The (blonde/brunette/redhead) thrashed around, but Jeff continued. Jeff pulled his own pants and underwear down licking his chapped lips. God, (Y/n) was an erotic sight to the killer.

Jeff lifted (Y/n)'s legs and put them on his shoulders. (Y/n) tried kicking Jeff's back as hard as he could, but the rapist/killer didn't stop. If anything, it spurred him to keep going. Jeff liked it when they tried to fight back.

Jeff stroke himself hard before lining himself up. It didn't take long for him to get hard. Using his fingers, he spread open (Y/n)'s ass. (Y/n) cried and plead, but it went deaf to Jeff's ears. Quickly, Jeff thrusts himself in.

(Y/n) cried out loud. It hurt. There was no pleasure, only pain. Thrashed around, trying to get Jeff out of him, but to no avail. It seemed to only further pleasure Jeff.

"You feel so fucking good, (Y/n)," Jeff whispered.

(Y/n) shook his head, unable to respond. Jeff took a hold of the teen and stroked him along with his thrusts.

(Y/n) didn't feel any pleasure, however. Only pain. He cried and cried until Jeff reached his end. With a loud moan, Jeff unloaded himself into the sobbing teen. All (Y/n) could do was just lay there and take it. His energy was wiped out. He shivered when Jeff pulled out of him. Jeff didn't bother to untie (Y/n), he just left him.

Jeff sighed. He just raped his soul mate. But no, he wasn't done. (Y/n) sobbing as he had blood running down his thighs and bloody bite marks weren't enough.

Jeff gave a wicked grin before grabbing the knife from his nightstand. He starts to laugh as he stabbed (Y/n) in the chest, twisting it in different directions. Blood gurgled in the 17 year old's mouth as he tried to scream. With (Y/n)'s mouth open, Jeff took a hold of his tongue. Slowly, Jeff started to use the knife to cut it off.

Loud girlish screaming erupted from (Y/n), violent tears escaping his eyes. Jeff pulled the tongue off, throwing it against his wall.

(Y/n) started to hyperventilate. Jeff snickered, he should put the poor kid out of his misery.

Jeff the Killer raised the knife and plunged it down to the teenagers neck. Stabbing him multiple times until the screaming stopped. Jeff sighed. It was over. Jeff started to cry.

His soul mate. His future. The love of his life. He just raped him. Killed him. Jeff started to chuckle. In a few minutes, he was going to die too. That's how it worked after all. Jeff pulled his pants back up before laying down next to (Y/n).

At least, they'll die together. Untied til death do us part. But Jeff has been dead inside a long time ago. Now (Y/n) can be dead with him.


	27. Apart •good ending•

a·part

əˈpärt/

_adverb_

adverb:  **apart**

1.

(of two or more people or things) separated by a distance; at a specified distance from each other

* * *

(Y/n) wasn't an idiot. Okay maybe he was, but still. He had common sense. He couldn't be with Jeff the Killer. He couldn't. He was a killer,  but there was no way did he was going to leave Jeff's side. (Y/n) walked to the killers room, and knocked.

(Y/n) heard a muffled "Come in" before he opened the door. (Y/n) shuffled nervously, unable to meet Jeff's eyes.

"What up, (Y/n)?" Jeff asked, using a old pocket knife to carve words in his night stand.

"I....I think...I think I....," (Y/n) spoke quietly.

"You think what?" Jeff asked, placing the knife on the night stand.

"I love you...I love you...." (Y/n) said bluntly, yet quietly.

Jeff felt his heart fluttered. He smiled as he stood up. Slowly he walked to the (blonde/brunette/redhead) until he was standing in front of him. Jeff placed a hand on (Y/n)'s (s/c) cheek.

"Oh, (Y/n). What made you think you had a choice? We're soul mates, after all," Jeff whispered quietly.

"Well, fuck you too," (Y/n) frowned as he turned to walk out of the room.

"(Y/n) wait," Jeff sighed, "We need to talk."

(Y/n) gulped, this was the longest rejection ever. Of all time. Jeff led the teen to his bed, sitting down. (Y/n) sat next to him.

"I always thought that we were gonna be together forever. This life of love, spent by your side. But I know that....no," Jeff stood up.

Jeff had his back towards (Y/n): "I know that you can't stay here. This is no place for you."

"Well, I don't wanna go back..." (Y/n) mumbled, "Not anymore. I wanna stay here. With you."

Jeff let out a sad chuckle, "You're a bad liar, you know."

(Y/n) wince, "No, I want to stay with you, reall-"

"-Well, you can't." Jeff cut him off.

Jeff gave a shaky sigh: "I know you. For the past 2 and a half weeks, I managed to get you. I managed to make you love me the way I love you."

"The first time that I saw you, I never seen anything so perfect," Jeff continued, "I remeber thinking that I had to have you or I'd die. And then now, you tell me you love me. And I feel so peaceful. But..."

(Y/n) stung with tears, "What are you trying to say?"

"(Y/n), we can't be together...I'm taking you back." Jeff said.

"No, please-"

"-Don't fight me on the thing you want the most." Jeff cut him off.

"What I want the most is to stay with you!" (Y/n) tried to reason.

"Just....tell me you hate me. And mean it." Jeff said.

"What? No, I'm not...I-I can't-"

"-You can, and you will," Jeff smiled, "Just do it...please."

(Y/n)'s tears ran down his cheek as he hide his face in his hands. He wanted to stay with his soul mate.

"What's going to happen if I say it?" (Y/n) whispered.

"Then I'll take you back to Jennifer." Jeff explained.

"I...." (Y/n) wanted to go back, but the urge to stay with Jeff was stronger.

"Just fucking say i-"

"I hate you....I hate you so much," (Y/n) cried, his words broken.

Jeff frowned, turning to look at the crying teen, "No. No you don't."

"I should! I should hate you!" (Y/n) replied.

"You wanna know what I'm scared of?" Jeff asked.

(Y/n) stays quiet.

"I'm scared of everything," Jeff says, "I'm scared to move, I'm scared to breathe, I'm scared to love you. You made me love you. You made me let you in. And then you tell me you love me."

Jeff walks to (Y/n) and places his hands on (Y/n)'s shoulders.

"I can't lose you. I won't survive. And that's your fault," Jeff concluded.

"Then why do you want to me leave you?" (Y/n) whispered.

"I don't want you to leave me, but I can't have you stay here. Not anymore." Jeff frowns.

"..." (Y/n) doesn't meet Jeff's eyes.

Jeff sighs and lets the teen go.

"Come on," Jeff sounded so broken, "I'm taking you back."

"Jeff! No! Please!" (Y/n) gets up from the bed.

"Please don't fight me on this...just tell me you hate me. Please." Jeff pleaded.

"I hate you," (Y/n) cried.

He hated that Jeff loved him. Hated that he loved Jeff back. Hated that he was forced to leave him. He hated Jeff. But he loved him. He wanted to throw Jeff off a cliff, but then rush to the bottom to catch him.

Jeff smiled, a single tear running down his cheek, "I hate you too."

They both walk out the room, (Y/n) couldn't stop crying. Jeff and (Y/n) walked out the manor, getting in the car without a license plate. The same car Jeff kidnapped him in. After Jeff had started the car, (Y/n) had stopped crying.

This time, (Y/n) didn't fall asleep. He stayed up because every moment he had left with Jeff was important to him. The woods were beautiful, it was getting a bit dark, so the stars shined brightly without all the city lights.

(Y/n) couldn't help it, after a few minutes, his eyelids got heavy, and ends up falling asleep.

\----

\----

(Y/n) woke up to a gentle shake. (Y/n) hated himself, he fell asleep. They were outside Jennifer's apartment. It was already night time, the car ride really did take hours. (Y/n) turned to see Jeff smiling at him.

"I guess this is it," Jeff mumbled.

(Y/n) leaned in closer to Jeff, "Yeah...I guess it is."

Jeff leans in too, "So...this is goodbye."

(Y/n) leans in again until they're an inch apart. (Y/n) wanted to kiss him. (Y/n) lowered his eyelids and leaned in. But at the same time, Jeff pulled away. (Y/n) fully opened his eyes.

"Goodbye, (Y/n)." Jeff turned to look away.

(Y/n) frowned, "Goodbye...Jeff."

(Y/n) turned away and got out the car. He closed the door and looked back to see Jeff. With a smile, (Y/n) Jeff waved goodbye before starting the car again. (Y/n) only watched as Jeff pulled out of the parking lot, driving away into the night. (Y/n) turned away, tears welling up in his eyes as he walked to Jennifer's apartment.

(Y/n) hesitated. He didn't...he missed Jeff. With a sigh, (Y/n) knocked. There was shuffling behind the door before it clicked open. Jennifer had a smile on her face, a cup in her hand. At the sight of (Y/n), she gasped, eyes wide as she dropped her cup on the ground. It was plastic, so it didn't shatter.

She started to cry before hugging the (blonde/brunette/redhead). She sobbed into (Y/n)'s shoulder when he hugged back. He never wanted to be apart from his best friend ever again. But....

(Y/n) missed Jeff.


End file.
